


國王與侍衛（鹿鼎記AU）

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Novel, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前言：最近電視深夜重播84年梁朝偉劉德華版的鹿鼎記，才發現小寶與康熙腐味甚濃，即使小寶最後娶了七個老婆，卻彷彿跟皇上才是真愛，大家分開了也是各自牽腸掛肚，在一起時又吵吵鬧鬧說說笑笑甚至一起打架埋身肉搏，真是比任何一個老婆都情深意真。最搞笑的是，兩人的間接媒人茅十八剛好是一可愛胖子，甚有Mike Stamford的影子。而康熙是九五之尊，飽讀詩書，正好跟Sherlock的高貴氣質吻合；小寶出生草根，風流成性但重情重義，倒有點像John Watson。因此，我打算繼承奇萉AU系列的精神，試一試寫這個鹿鼎記AU。當然，故事發生在清朝實在太古怪了，我會把背景改一改，變成西方的某個皇室，劇情也只是借題發揮喇，會大刪大改的。</p><p>角色對照表（由於內文沿用英文名字，姑且列個表給大家參考一下）<br/>康　熙－－Sherlock Holmes<br/>韋小寶－－John Watson<br/>茅十八－－Mike Stamford<br/>順　治－－Mycroft Holmes<br/>董鄂妃－－Greg Lestrade<br/>海大富－－Charles Augustus Magnussen<br/>鰲　拜－－Jim Moriarty<br/>陳近南－－James Sholto<br/>沐劍屏－－Sarah<br/>方　怡－－Jeanette<br/>蘇　荃－－Mary<br/>雙　兒－－Molly<br/>曾　柔－－Sally<br/>建寧公主－－Irene<br/>阿　珂－－Janine</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 偷吃的同伴

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：最近電視深夜重播84年梁朝偉劉德華版的鹿鼎記，才發現小寶與康熙腐味甚濃，即使小寶最後娶了七個老婆，卻彷彿跟皇上才是真愛，大家分開了也是各自牽腸掛肚，在一起時又吵吵鬧鬧說說笑笑甚至一起打架埋身肉搏，真是比任何一個老婆都情深意真。最搞笑的是，兩人的間接媒人茅十八剛好是一可愛胖子，甚有Mike Stamford的影子。而康熙是九五之尊，飽讀詩書，正好跟Sherlock的高貴氣質吻合；小寶出生草根，風流成性但重情重義，倒有點像John Watson。因此，我打算繼承奇萉AU系列的精神，試一試寫這個鹿鼎記AU。當然，故事發生在清朝實在太古怪了，我會把背景改一改，變成西方的某個皇室，劇情也只是借題發揮喇，會大刪大改的。
> 
> 角色對照表（由於內文沿用英文名字，姑且列個表給大家參考一下）  
> 康　熙－－Sherlock Holmes  
> 韋小寶－－John Watson  
> 茅十八－－Mike Stamford  
> 順　治－－Mycroft Holmes  
> 董鄂妃－－Greg Lestrade  
> 海大富－－Charles Augustus Magnussen  
> 鰲　拜－－Jim Moriarty  
> 陳近南－－James Sholto  
> 沐劍屏－－Sarah  
> 方　怡－－Jeanette  
> 蘇　荃－－Mary  
> 雙　兒－－Molly  
> 曾　柔－－Sally  
> 建寧公主－－Irene  
> 阿　珂－－Janine

John快要餓死了。  
  
原本他好好地待在他媽媽的工作地方。對，那是家妓院，又怎麼樣？John就是在那裏長大的。John連自己的爸爸是誰也不知道，Watson是他媽媽的姓氏，他也就只能被叫作John Watson了。  
  
都是那個叫Mike Stamford的山賊，把他捲進這一系列的麻煩裏。  
  
John Watson今年只有十三歲，還是個貪玩的小伙子。那天他偷走出去，只是為了去偷雞，誰料卻目睹了Mike Stamford跟村警的決鬥，當中還牽涉到宮廷裏的貪官醜聞。這次死定了，誰知道了這個秘密，都會被殺人滅口！  
  
為了保命，John只能跟着Mike Stamford逃亡，遠遠的離開他溫暖的家。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　 　＃

那個天殺的Mike Stamford！John在心裏不停詛咒着，手上卻拿着一把染血的刀，還有腳下躺着一個侍衛的屍首，他完全不知所措。  
  
John也是剛剛才知悉自己身處皇宮。他早前跟着Mike Stamford進城，說要刺殺什麼貪官，結果進來了這個金碧輝煌的地方，還以為是什麼達官貴人的別墅。直到遇上前來喝問的侍衛，他們才知道已進入了皇宮範圍。然而爭執間，那名侍衛就被錯手殺死了，Mike Stamford也在驚惶失措間逃之夭夭，剩下年紀小小的John，呆立當場。  
  
「Hamish！Hamish？」一把陰冷的男聲呼叫着。  
  
慘了，有人來了。John左顧右盼，卻是不知可藏身何處。他匆匆躲在門柱後，往外張望，只見一個臉色慘白的高個子男人正在走近，那人一臉陰陽怪氣的樣子，步法古怪，雙目無神，眼神空洞。John剎那間明白過來，那人是個瞎子。  
  
「Hamish？你死到哪兒去了？」那人開始發怒，看他的打扮應是個地位尊貴的人，可能就是那個死去侍衛的主人。他不斷前行摸索，雙手快要碰到John的藏身之處。「Hamish？」他一把捉住了John。「你躲在這兒？剛才怎麼不回答我？」他把John一手揪了出來，力度十分之大。  
  
John踉蹌了一下，只好掐着嗓子虛應：「我……我生病了，怕被你責罵。」  
  
「混帳！你生病了也得回答我，需知道你可是我的財產！」那人粗暴地拉扯着John瘦弱的身軀。「來，讓我看看。」隨即在John身上亂摸，還用舌頭舔過John的手肘和臉頰。  
  
John雖感覺噁心死了，卻是不敢作聲，深怕那人會發現地上不遠處那個叫Hamish的可憐侍衛的屍體。  
  
「這味道不像是生病。」他說。「卻像是殺人犯。」  
  
John的心臟仆仆亂跳，想一走了之但手仍被那人牢牢抓着。  
  
「看來你是個聰明的男孩兒，比Hamish伶俐多了。」那人滿意地說。「今天開始，你留下來取代Hamish，怎麼樣？」  
  
「嗄？！」John嚇了一大跳。  
  
「別以為我盲了，你殺了Hamish就可以瞞得過我。我可是宮廷首席侍衛長Charles Augustus Magnussen。」  
  
「對不起，Magnussen大人！」John嚇得魂飛魄散。  
  
「過來。」Magnussen又粗暴地拉扯着John。  
  
John不情不願地走近Magnussen，讓他伸手摸準了自己的位置，然後Magnussen就開始用手指彈他的眼皮。  
  
「哎呀！」John頻頻喊痛。  
  
「這是對你的懲罰。」Magnussen說。「以後你不聽話，懲罰還陸續有來。好了，進來換了Hamish的衣服，把屍首拖到後山埋了，以後你就叫Hamish。」  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
就這樣，John無緣無故就在皇宮裏住了下來，工作是侍奉那個古裏古怪的Magnussen大人。  
  
幸好Magnussen本身也是個神出鬼沒的怪人，並不常常留在他的房子裏。John每見他不在，總會溜達到外面去找機會逃走，但皇宮實在太大，守衛也太森嚴，每次John總會在害怕迷路之前折返。  
  
這一天，John又溜到御花園去玩，他發現花園深處竟有一條幽靜小徑，通往一間小屋。  
  
他見四下無人，就偷偷溜進去，看有沒有什麼好吃的。  
  
對，他進來皇宮這些日子，擔驚受怕是少不了，時刻惶恐偽冒Hamish一事被人發現，又怕脾氣古怪的Magnussen把他煎皮拆骨，但他住進來最大的收穫，就在飲飲食食方面了。  
  
在妓院長大的他，雖也慣見錦衣玉食，但都是媽媽拿來招呼客人的，他只能趁機偷吃一點。要不是平時都難得飽肚，他也不用到市集去偷雞，也就不會遇上Mike Stamford，隨他趟了這趟渾水，一路上餓着肚子逃亡，結果還被扔下在皇宮裏。  
  
然而Magnussen儘管可怕，他待John也算不薄，讓他跟自己吃喝同樣的食物，每餐都讓John吃得津津有味。宮廷就是宮廷，飲食極其講究，每天送來的菜色都叫John大開眼界。  
  
John因此更是好奇，Magnussen只是一個侍衛長，就吃得如此之好，要是皇室成員，真不知每餐是怎麼個山珍海錯法了。  
  
「誰？」一把仍帶稚氣的男聲發問。  
  
John沒想過，在這小屋裏還有其他的人在躲懶。  
  
「我是Hamish。」John答道，遁着聲音去找出他的主人，終在一張放置了不少點心的長桌後，發現一個少年。  
  
那少年有一頭桀驁不馴的黑色卷髮，穿着輕便的洋裝，倚着長桌坐在地上，可能正躲在這裏睡懶覺卻被John吵醒了。少年此刻用他那雙烱烱有神的淺色眼珠盯着John，神情淡薄，態度不知是敵是友。  
  
「你也是來偷懶的嗎？」John只好打個哈哈，希望能跟那少年打好關係，免得被告發。「這裏倒是個好地方啊！還有滿桌的糕點，偷吃一兩件也不會被人發現呢？」說罷就取了一件拿進口，又取了一件遞給少年。「你不吃嗎？還是之前已經吃夠了？」見少年不接，就又塞進了自己口中。  
  
少年始終盯着他。「你是新來的侍衛？」  
  
「是的，我的工作是照顧Magnussen大人。你呢？你叫什麼名字？」  
  
「Shezza。」

「Shezza，這點心真好吃。」John塞了滿口的糕點。「你真的不吃？」  
  
Shezza搖搖頭。「我平常吃太多了。」  
  
「真的？你平常每天都吃這些？」John羨慕不已。「你是什麼職位的？有這麼好的福利！」  
  
Shezza機靈靈地轉了轉眼珠，隨即狡獪一笑。「好說了，我是國王的糕點侍奉專員，他吃之前我還要替他試吃一遍，看看味道行不行、有沒有被下毒呢。」  
  
「真的假的？國王還吃你口水尾！」  
  
「真的呀！這些都是我在替他揀選下星期下午茶的候選菜色，吃得我都撐不下了。」Shezza苦惱地捧着肚子——他明明看上去那麼瘦削，一點都不像吃了許多美食。  
  
「要是我們能交換工作就好了！」  
  
「可以呀。」  
  
「可以？」  
  
「我們來個交易吧，我可以每天都帶點心到這裏來給你，可是你要……」  
  
「我要做什麼？」  
  
「你要教我打架！」  
  
「打架？」John圓睜雙眼，有苦自己知——他就只會街邊胡鬧的流氓式打架，但他現在的身份是皇室侍衛，應該受過正式的武術訓練的，假如他老實說自己不懂，他偽冒身份一事可就露餡了。他只好硬着頭皮說：「好呀……」話口未完，他就被摔倒地上。  
  
「太遜了吧？」看不出來Shezza身形瘦削，卻蠻有摔跤天份的，一下子便制服了John。「你真的是皇室侍衛？」  
  
「我是的！」John心虛起來，只好拼了，務求使出渾身解數也要把Shezza壓制下去。他從小耳濡目染的什麼下三濫招數都不怕使將出來，只要打贏了，才不會被懷疑身份。況且那Shezza又不是侍衛隊的，又怎麼知道他的招式正不正統呢。  
  
「哦！」Shezza也被John拼了命的表現嚇了一跳，而且對他的路數完全捉摸不透，是從來沒見過的套路。只見John的手並不避諱地直攻Shezza的私密處，腳也會突然勾過來蹺過去，纏鬥得十分貼身，呼吸就好像噴在Shezza的臉上耳邊。Shezza從沒跟人如此埋身肉搏，一向喜歡跟人保持距離的他，不禁臉紅了起來，一下不留神，就被John按倒地上。  
  
「哈哈哈！」John雖仍喘着氣，但洋洋得意。「你大爺我今趟總算沒丟了侍衛隊的臉！」  
  
「哼！」Shezza一臉不服，但被John坐在身上，絲毫動彈不得，也只是猛喘着氣。  
  
「還不服輸嗎？」John再壓下來，由胸部到胯下都緊緊壓制着身下的Shezza。  
  
Shezza突然感到了一點異樣，他驚恐萬分，只得說：「好吧，我服輸了。」  
  
John這才肯站起來。Shezza也馬上站起來，背過身去，似乎馬上就想開溜。  
  
「喂，你這就走了嗎？」  
  
「不然怎麼樣？」Shezza還是沒有回過頭來。  
  
「我倆現在渾身臭汗的，在皇宮裏恐怕不大好吧？」  
  
Shezza似乎終於鎮靜下來，回過頭盯着John。「你想怎麼樣？」  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
Shezza很驚訝，John竟然把自己帶回了Magnussen的大宅，還登堂入室地把他帶進了那個富麗堂皇的華麗浴池。  
  
「這是你主人的私人浴池吧？」Shezza說。「你不怕他回來撞見嗎？」  
  
「不怕，我已經掌握了他的每日行程，他傍晚之前都不會回來的。」John說着，已毫不羞恥地脫掉了衣服，走進了浴池。  
  
Shezza只是怔怔地站在蒸氣彌漫的浴池前。  
  
「還等什麼？快下來吧！」John在水中向他招手。  
  
Shezza只好咬了咬牙，也就跟着脫掉衣服，走進了水池。  
  
「太捧了！國王也沒有的享受！」John泡浸在熱水裏，讚嘆着。  
  
「嘿，說得好像你做過國王似的。」Shezza嘲諷道。  
  
「想也想得到，當國王肯定不簡單，是件很麻煩的工作吧！哪像我們倆這麼空閒？」  
  
Shezza沒有答話，只是將整個人都沉進水裏去，只露出臉頰在水上，閉着眼。  
  
「對了，你見過國王吧？他人怎麼樣？是個老頭子？」  
  
Shezza連頭都浸進水裏去，只發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，冒出一串氣泡在頭頂。  
  
「喂！」  
  
Shezza在水底待了一會，才再冒出頭來，把水噴出來再大口喘着氣。「好了，我要走了！」他說罷，就上水穿回了衣服。  
  
「這麼快？」  
  
「我要回去工作了。」Shezza穿戴妥當，正要離去。  
  
「喂，我們明天還依照約定吧？」John問。  
  
「明天照舊。」Shezza說罷，便頭也不回地離去了。  
  
儘管Shezza這個人有點喜怒無常、難以觸摸，John還是很高興自己交上了一個朋友。在宮中，他終於有點東西可以期待了。

 


	2. 共同的冒險

「Hamish！」John一進到小屋，Shezza就馬上向他撲打過來，幸好John早有準備，才不至於一下子被擊倒。  
  
John跟Shezza拆招現在已經有板有眼了，兩人都進步神速，已用上正規武士的打法，不再像最初時那種埋身的流氓式打架了——說到底，他們一起切磋已近三年時間，說短不短，說長不長。  
  
John在進宮大半年後，就已打消了逃走的念頭。首先，他一個小毛孩根本無法逃離皇宮，即使逃得出去，也不知道怎麼一個人由城中回到自己鄉下。其次，他主人待他不薄，他衣食住的條件都比在老家好，他現在還交到了一個好朋友，John實在想不出來自己為什麼要冒險逃出去。唯一他有點惦念的，只是他的媽媽，因為John目不識丁，即使想報個平安都不能。但他想到媽媽待在妓院食住安全也不會有什麼問題，說不定少了他這個頑皮兒子還樂得省心一點，只要John立定心腸到有能力回去時待她好一點就行了，也就很快把那點點愧疚心丟到一旁了。  
  
他幾乎每天都會到小屋去，除非那天剛好Magnussen大人有任務交給他，或者剛巧Shezza有事來不了，不然他們都會按約定到小屋會面，一起吃糕點，一起打架。他已經跟Shezza混得很熟了，互相交換了不少宮中的小道消息。Shezza是個非常聰明有智慧的傢伙，每每都會說出叫John大吃一驚的話題，像宮中那些大人物背後的醜聞，或者下人間那些不見天日的秘聞，而他告訴John他之所以會知道，只因看到了一些生活細節而推斷出來，那些推敲過程都精彩得教John佩服到五體投地。  
  
最初的時候，John都只能用市井流氓的打法去跟Shezza打架。那種感覺很原始，卻又很親密，還有打架後他們一起浸浴聊天的時光，都是John很享受的時光。雖然Shezza總是有點表現古怪，忽冷忽熱，John覺得他可能是怕生，所以在混熟前有點害羞而已。  
  
但很快，無所不知的Magnussen大人就發現了John這段秘密友誼，還知道他有帶朋友去浸浴的習慣。John害怕極了，很怕自己會受到什麼懲罰。奇怪的是，Magnussen知道John是在那間小屋結識到那位叫「Shezza」的朋友後，竟然呵呵一笑不予追究，還鼓勵John跟這位朋友好好交流，只要每次都把他們交往的過程向他詳細報告就可以了。Magnussen不但大方地借出他的私人浴池供他們嬉戲，還仔細教授John真正的侍衛術，好讓他跟Shezza的研習能持續有進步。  
  
一切是很奇怪，但John只是個貪玩的毛孩，也沒有多想，只是每次都把他跟Shezza的互動一五一十的告訴Magnussen就是了。由於他們見面的重點是練習搏擊，John最初的報告都集中在這方面，Magnussen身為侍衛長可說是這方面的專家，聽後總能提出讓John武術提升的方法。John第二天帶着新技術去小屋施展，總  
教Shezza喜出望外，還導致他還多了一句口頭禪：「Hamish總是能給我驚喜！」  
  
但Magnussen很明顯志不在此，他每天總是旁敲側擊John跟Shezza還談了做了些什麼。John只好把一些Shezza告訴他的秘聞說給Magnussen聽，但他只會挑些關係較小的來說，因為他怕說錯了一些事關重大的秘密，可能會為Shezza惹麻煩。John估計Shezza知曉秘密的能力也許在宮中很有名，因此Magnussen才會容許他們交往，藉此探聽宮中各人的秘聞，從而掌握他們的把柄。  
  
而隨着跟Shezza廝混得越來越久，John背着Magnussen收起的秘密就越來越多，到後來，已經不止有關宮中駭人的秘聞了，還有他個人的一些秘密。  
  
現在John已經是個十六歲的少年了，開始長出體毛和喉結，聲音漸漸變沉，身高也長高了不少，已經不是三年前的小豆丁了。然而Shezza的身體變化比他更明顯，他們從初相識時差不多高，到現在Shezza已經長得比John高出大半個頭，他成長得越發清秀俊朗，眼神也越來越銳利，有時好像可以看透John心裏的一切想法。最要命的，是Shezza那低沉的嗓音，每一下都好像擊中了John的內臟，令他不知怎地有種渾身發軟的感覺。John就覺得，Shezza的聲音好像有魔法，蘊藏着一股無形的權威，聽着就會令人不由自主地聽他差遣。  
  
「Hamish，你在想什麼？」Shezza的劍尖一晃眼就來到John的眼前。  
  
「嘿！」John急忙刀鋒一轉，將利器格開。「好險！」  
  
「兵器無眼，練習時就別分心！」  
  
「知道了！」  
  
他們由上個月起，已經開始練習長兵器。不知道為什麼，John突然想念起自己什麼都不懂時，跟Shezza那種埋身肉膊。他很想再以那種原始的方式去接觸Shezza。即使在浸浴期間，他們都不可能那麼親密，因為害羞的Shezza總會圍上浴巾跟John保持距離。  
  
噹的一聲，John手上的兵器就被震飛了。  
  
「你又分心了！」Shezza翻了翻白眼，就待要鳴金收兵了。  
  
John卻突然蹲下橫掃一腿，Shezza不料有此一着，立時失了平衡，John就趁機捉住他手腕，奪走了他手上的長劍丟棄在一旁。「我們很久沒這麼好好打上一架了！」John笑嘻嘻地。「不如今天別理那些撈什子的什麼正統武術，就亂打一通吧！」  
  
Shezza不知道是生氣還是怎地，臉色發紅。「就像你最初打得一塌糊塗的那些？」  
  
「對！」  
  
「奉陪！」  
  
他們就拳來腳往的打將起來。John不用顧忌正統不正統的，他兒時學回來的下三濫招數就都通通回來了。素來矜持的Shezza本來不屑這種下流打法，但這三年來他早已跟John混得爛熟，也從他身上學來了不少流氓習氣，於是也漸漸放開身段，也學他那種無賴打法。  
  
Shezza學着John那樣使出橫腿想要勾倒他，不料John正使出猴子偷桃的陰招，一個失去平衡，他就堆疊在Shezza身上而且手掌正好抓着身下人的陰囊。  
  
Shezza瞪大眼看着他：「你……！」  
  
John是感覺有點怪怪的，他無意識地手往上摸，發現Shezza在他身下硬了。  
  
Shezza滿臉通紅。  
  
「你……？」John滿肚子疑惑。  
  
「你還不放手？」Shezza快要惱羞成怒了。  
  
「你知道自己為什麼會這樣嗎？」John坐起來。  
  
「不知道！」Shezza馬上坐起來，別過身。  
  
「我自己有時也會這樣。」John摸向自己的下體，它現在也硬了。「特別是跟你打架過後，或者一起洗澡時，有時晚上想起日間的這些場景時也會。」  
  
Shezza狐疑地瞥了John一眼，看他是裝瘋還是真傻。  
  
「你這樣多久了？」John還是一臉單純地追問。「我其實快半年了……我們這樣正常嗎？還是有病？」  
  
「你說你進宮前，住在妓院裏？」Shezza說。「怎麼會連這種事也不知道？」  
  
「妓院？」John還真沒想過這跟妓院有什麼關係。他突然睜大眼。「哦！是這樣嗎？我記起來了！我偷看過，那些嫖客都會勃起來！」  
  
Shezza聽着，連脖子都漲紅了。  
  
「原來我們已經是大人了？所以跟那些嫖客一樣會勃起來！」John心情竟然覺得很興奮。他轉念又想。「可是不尋常啊，我們這裏又沒有花姑娘，我們怎麼都勃起了？」  
  
Shezza低頭不語。  
  
「我們真的不正常？」John想了想又心慌起來。  
  
「也許……」Shezza的聲音很小。「我們都把對方當成了女人。」  
  
「怎麼會呀？我們又不是娘娘腔……」John說。「是因為在宮中少見女人嗎？也有道理。我們是朋友，一樣可以打架，沒有敵人時不妨找朋友來練習練習；我們都是男的，也可以勃起呀，沒有女人時也可以……練習練習？」  
  
在John那好奇的眼光探詢下，Shezza極力掩飾着自己的忐忑不安，完全不敢看他。  
  
「我知道怎麼做。」John真的興致勃勃。「Shezza，我們要不要也來練習一下？反正一時三刻我們身邊又沒有女人可找，先熟習一下，將來在她們面前就可以大顯神威了！」  
  
Shezza沉吟再三，才終於望向John，遲疑地問：「你想怎麼練習？」  
  
「我知道怎麼做！」John真的很興奮，彷彿小時候偷看回來的東西終於學以致用了。「我看見過我媽媽還有其他姨姨嬸嬸怎麼招呼人客，也知道那些嫖客會做些什麼。我可以教你！」  
  
「要怎麼做？」Shezza有點戰戰兢兢，但在John的鼓動下，也有點躍躍欲試。  
  
「首先，要接吻。」  
  
「接吻？」  
  
「來，閉上眼睛。」  
  
Shezza依言閉上眼睛，睫毛顫動着，臉色潮紅，那樣子看上去真的很好看，也許比John曾見過的花姑娘都好看。John於是靜靜移近，伸手托住了Shezza的臉龐，把自己的嘴唇印上去。  
  
他們吻得很生澀，起初只是像盲頭蒼蠅一般互相磨擦碰撞着彼此的嘴唇。後來John大着膽子，用上了舌頭，Shezza也學着他張開嘴伸出舌頭，於是他們就在濕潤的口腔中讓他們的舌頭互相舔舐糾纏。那種感覺竟然令人心跳加速，莫名其妙地渾身發燙。  
  
John學着他見過的場面，把Shezza推倒地上，然後自己壓在他身上，並開始解Shezza的腰帶。  
  
「你要幹什麼？」Shezza一驚推開他。  
  
「幹這種事情，是要脫衣服的。」John說。「你沒見過不要緊，我見得多了，讓我示範給你看。」他再次推倒Shezza，然後溫柔地解開他的腰帶。「你還不相信我嗎？」  
  
「我相信你。」Shezza靜靜地說。之後他就不再說話，任由John一一解開他的鈕扣，然後把他的衣服還有褲子都脫掉。  
  
John看着Shezza的裸體，並不是第一次，他們常常一起洗澡。可是，這次有點不一樣，這次由自己替他脫衣服，彷彿由自己掌控着他，平時很有權威的Shezza，此刻在他身下，竟變得那麼的脆弱動人，好像稍一不慎就會碎掉。  
  
John忍不住低下頭去吻他，吻他那修長的頸項、吻他那平滑的胸口、吻他的手臂、吻他的小腹……他開始明白，這種事情怎麼教那些嫖客那麼沉迷，不惜散盡千金都要去而復返。他感到燥熱難耐，匆匆脫掉自己的衣服，就壓到Shezza身上，讓兩俱赤裸的年輕肉體緊緊糾纏。  
  
他抱住了Shezza，再次吻他：「我很喜歡你，真的……」他撫摸着身下人的肌膚。「我愛死你了……」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
John俏皮地俯身到Shezza耳邊，耳語着：「那些嫖客在床上，來來去去都是這幾句……」  
  
Shezza就沉默了，John也不再說話，專心鑽研怎樣能獲得最大的快感。他發現當兩人的硬挺抵在一起滑動時，那快感是無以復加的，於是反覆重複這動作。他們都太稚嫩了，Shezza首先抵受不住射了出來，然後John也就被他的色情叫聲弄得也馬上射了。  
  
到他們都冷靜下來，只覺被黏糊糊的精液黏在一起，還有點冷，他們才覺得有點後悔和尷尬，於是默默清理了現場，穿回了衣服。  
  
「去洗洗吧。」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
他們就沉默地走出小屋去了。一路上，直到抵達Magnussen的大宅浴池，他們都仍然沒有再說一句話。  
  
他們默默地再次脫掉衣服，各自走下浴池，像往常一樣保持着一段距離。  
  
他們都不敢望向對方。  
  
直到John終於忍不住抬起頭，發現Shezza剛好也正偷望自己，他顧不得什麼了，快步衝到Shezza跟前，再次摟着他吻了起來。他們在池水中情不自禁地吻得難分難解，互相在水中撫摸着對方濕滑的身體，然後拉近對方直到二人之間再沒有半點空位，讓二人再度勃起的硬挺再一次抵着對方滑動。  
  
這種活動真的太吸引了，新奇刺激，花樣繁多，他們怎麼也練習不夠。  
  
他們各自掐住對方的屁股拼命擠壓，吻得氣來氣喘。  
  
「明天，還要……做這種……練習嗎？」  
  
「要……明天還做……做！」  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「你已經破除了處子之身。」  
  
John嚇了一大跳，想不到晚上Magnussen大人一回來，嗅了嗅他後，就蹦出來這樣一句說話。  
  
「我嗅到性愛的味道，充滿了在你的身上。」Magnussen在他耳邊說。  
  
John嗅了嗅自己，一臉茫然，他明明已經洗乾淨了啊！他誠惶誠恐。「Magnussen大人，我……」他不知道該怎麼解釋。  
  
然而Magnussen沒有進一步追究，甚至沒有問John跟誰發生了關係，只是回到了自己的房間。  
  
John舒了口氣，想不到這事這麼快就擺平了。  
  
「Hamish！」Magnussen從房間裏喊出來。  
  
不是吧？他在召喚John進去？這事還有下文？  
  
John戰戰兢兢地進去。「什麼事？Magnussen大人。」  
  
「過來。」他招招手。「來看看這個。」  
  
John上前，接過了Magnussen遞給他的一本畫簿，翻開來一看，頓時臉紅耳熱起來。  
  
那是一本素描本子，裏面畫滿了各式各樣的性愛場面，主角都是同樣的兩個男人。由於全是用炭條繪畫的緣故，John沒法得知畫中人的頭髮和眼珠的顏色，但在無比色情的姿勢裏，兩人仍散發出一種古典優雅的氣派、一種莊嚴的皇室風範。其中容貌更威嚴的那人，氣質竟讓John聯想到Shezza；而容貌更俊美的那位，則雙目有神，靈氣躍然紙上。由畫中描繪的背景也可推算出，畫中人非富則貴，因此畫中的裝修傢具都非常精緻堂皇。  
  
「這……這……」John結結巴巴地，不知道Magnussen大人給他看這本畫冊有何用意。  
  
「給你。」Magnussen還遞給他一瓶不知名的軟膏狀物體。  
  
「我……我……」John真的害怕極了。  
  
「你在妓院長大，當知道男女之事。」Magnussen說。「但男男之事，恐怕你就只有一知半解了？」  
  
「嗄！」  
  
「不過你是個聰明人，相信你的悟性不錯！嘿！」  
  
之後Magnussen解釋給John聽的閨房秘技，直聽得John害羞得渾身發燙。然而John完全不明白Magnussen為什麼要教會他這些。  
  
John感覺Magnussen教導他這些性愛技巧，就如之前教授他武術技巧一樣，純粹為了令他跟Shezza的關係能更進一步。John開始疑惑，到底Shezza跟Magnussen有什麼瓜葛，為什麼Magnussen要John用盡一切方法去接近Shezza？John發現自己由始至終就像是Magnussen的一隻棋子，Magnussen把他安插在Shezza身邊，必定另有居心。但John完全摸不透Magnussen想幹什麼，自己的出現又是不是會帶給Shezza任何危險？  
  
但John今年只有十六歲，頭腦簡單，血氣方剛。他雖然對Magnussen的目的大感疑惑，但對性愛的興趣明顯蓋過這一切。當他學會了一切，他急於去實踐，已經顧不上他跟Shezza發展的這種關係，會帶他們進入一種如何危險的境況……  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「Shezza……」John在池水裏吻着Shezza的頸側，他在吸吮着在那裏流淌的水珠。  
  
他們在浴池中緊緊相擁着，繼續着前天的磨蹭練習，彼此的手都難耐地在對方光滑的身軀上遊走、愛撫、揉捏，讓浴室裏充滿了色情的呻吟和喘氣聲。  
  
John的手來到了Shezza的腎瓣，推開了它，伸進了一根手指，在那個穩閉的小洞口輕拂着。  
  
Shezza驚跳了一下，輕輕推開了John。「Hamish，我……」  
  
「Shezza……」John再一次摟緊Shezza，在他耳邊哀求。「我想試一下這個……」  
  
「我不是女生。」Shezza掙扎着，但John的手指在他的股縫中遊蕩，令他渾身發軟只能倚進John的懷裏。「我不想這樣做……」  
  
「沒關係，放輕鬆。」John溫柔地按壓着他的穴口。「不會痛的，我知道方法，讓兩個男生做這種事的方法。」  
  
Shezza驚奇地睜大眼睛，看着John。「兩個……男生？」  
  
「是的，兩個男的，跟一男一女不一樣，會有不同的做法，需要一點別的幫手。」  
  
「你會？男生跟男生的做法？」  
  
「相信我。」John又再抱住了Shezza，用一個有力的擁抱令他安心。「我會教你。」  
  
Shezza沉默了一會，終於點點頭。「嗯。」  
  
「跟我來。」John拉着Shezza，走出了浴池。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
為了這事，Magnussen借出了一間雅緻清幽的客房給John，並囑咐他為了營造氣氛，不要點燈，只要點燃幾根蠟燭就好了。當然這一切John不會告訴Shezza，有關Magnussen教授他的一切他都不會說，現在說這些太殺風景了。  
  
現在John的眼中，只有Shezza讓人垂涎欲滴的粉嫩肉體。他太想幹這個了，由他童年開始他就夢想幹這個。儘管Shezza並不是他一直想像的女孩兒，但John管不得那麼多了，他要做愛，他想要知道幹這種事情的感覺。  
  
Shezza六神無主地跟隨着John，讓他帶領他來到了雙人大床前。他覺得雙腿發軟，John輕輕一按，他就軟倒在大床上，驚慌地等待着未知的一切。這房間很幽暗，John還把薄紗床簾放下來了，讓他倆跟這個世界隔絕了。這個世界，只餘下他們兩個，全世界只餘一張大床，他們赤身露體，毫無憑藉……  
  
「Shezza……」John愛撫着身下的Shezza，溫柔地輕吻着嚇得僵住了、緊閉雙眼的他。「不要怕，有我在呢……」  
  
我根本不叫Shezza。Sherlock心裏叫喊着，但他不能明言。他連真實的姓名跟身份都無法跟Hamish說，Hamish根本不知道他是誰。這樣的情況下，他還要把自己交出去，交到這個對自己一無所知的人手上嗎？  
  
John的手指已沾上了軟膏，按在了Sherlock的私密之處。  
  
交出去吧。Sherlock對自己說。當他知道你是誰時，他就不敢這樣做了。要好好體驗這種事情，只有趁現在。  
  
「Shezza……」John發現Shezza突然睜開眼看着自己，眼神脆弱卻充滿了信任。  
  
「來吧。」Sherlock把腿張開了，讓Hamish更容易擠身其中。  
  
「我愛死你了。」John自然而然地蹦出了這句，也不知道是真心的還是順口溜，他只顧低頭吻住了Shezza。  
  
Sherlock仰頭迎合着他，然後他感到Hamish的手指進來了，進入了他的身體。從來沒有人做過這種事、敢做這種以下犯上的事，他讓Hamish做了。他讓Hamish的一部份進入了他，開拓着他，耕耘這塊無人到達過的處子之地。  
  
John儘管想表現得盡量地溫柔、體貼，他仍然太稚嫩了，他從來都沒有幹過這種事，動作難免生澀。「我有沒有弄痛了你？」他擔心地問。  
  
Sherlock強忍着種種不適與不舒服，嘗試放鬆自己去習慣。「還可以……」  
  
John的手指繼續在Shezza體內動着，為減輕Shezza的不適，他決定冒險一試，張開口，含住了Shezza開始變軟的陰莖。  
  
「啊……」Sherlock驚叫起來，然後那種溫熱濕潤的感覺包裹住他，令他忘掉了後穴的不適。  
  
John感到Shezza的硬挺慢慢回來了，他高興地吸吮着它，讓Shezza在這重舒適的感覺中去適應讓外物入侵身體的感覺。他悄悄伸進了兩根手指，然後是三根。  
  
Sherlock開始在他身下分崩離析，渾身發紅，難耐地扭動和呻吟。  
  
「我進來了啊？」John緩緩抽出手指。  
  
「嗯。」Sherlock深吸一口氣。  
  
John架起了Shezza的一條腿，放在自己肩上，然後覺得位置不對，又拿了一個枕頭放到Shezza腰下。他把Shezza的下半身近乎對折起來，掛到自己身上，然後扶着自己的硬挺，就對準那個小穴慢慢推進去了。  
  
那裏面又窄又緊，非常火熱。John還是第一次，感覺到自己在另一個人身體裏面——那明明就是自己日夕相對的好朋友Shezza，況且他們已經試過赤裸相對摟抱在一起，磨蹭着彼此的私密部位直到射精。然而這還是不一樣，這種親密的感覺，是他這輩子都沒經歷過的、全新的體驗。  
  
Sherlock支撐着自己，勉力睜大眼睛，他想要看着一切——他感覺到Hamish進入了他，現在就在他裏面。太過了，太多了，他非常害怕自己承載不了。但那是Hamish，Sherlock最喜歡的同伴Hamish，他自出生起唯一一個把他當成普通人看待、肯成為他唯一的一個朋友的Hamish……  
  
他們又再交換了一個深吻，然後一起動起來。一種全新的快感，一趟從未踏足過的冒險旅程。  
  
John覺得真是不可思議，他在Shezza體內進進出出，而感覺竟然是那麼的好。當動作順暢了以後，他就更加賣力了，更用力地撞進去。  
  
Sherlock承受着這種又歡快又令人驚恐無依的新奇感覺，咬着唇不洩一詞。他怕自己一張口不知道會說出什麼隱藏了許久的秘密，因為像那樣的事情實在太多了。但那種被別人鑽進心裏的感覺讓他失控了，他沒法再咬緊嘴唇，他張着嘴，呼叫出聲，他呻吟，他尖叫。  
  
Shezza的叫聲太色情了，John只堅持了兩下，就射了出來，把精液都射進了Shezza的體內。  
  
Sherlock也按捺不住這刺激，就跟着釋放了，射了兩人黏糊糊的一肚子。  
  
「Shezza……」John的呼吸仍未平復，就急着爬上來，摟抱住Shezza。Sherlock也迫不及待地擁抱住他。  
  
他們仍然喘着氣，緊緊摟抱着彼此，緊緊摟抱着這個共同經歷的第一次，一次深刻得永世難忘的初體驗——是Sherlock跟John的初體驗，但他們卻以為是Shezza和Hamish的。


	3. 背後的秘密

John反覆看了那本畫冊很多次，最初純粹為了滿足自己的性好奇，他想盡快學會裏面描繪過的所有姿勢，拿來跟Shezza練習，越快越好。  
  
然而距離他們上一次見面，即是他們上床的那天，已經一星期過去了。John每天都到小屋去守候，每天都失望而回。他沒有等到Shezza出現。  
  
過去Shezza也試過好幾天沒來，但從來沒有試過超過五天以上。  
  
到了第七天，John真的擔心起來了——會不會因為那一次上床的經歷，讓Shezza生氣了？他已經不想再見到John了？  
  
Shezza事前說過，他不想做，他不想被John進入。但John無視了他，連哄帶騙的，把他弄上了床。  
  
John想起來，當時Shezza害怕得僵住了、在床上緊閉雙眼的模樣。他真想掌摑當時色迷心竅的自己。就為了性慾，把他們幾年來的友誼都賭上了。  
  
他想念Shezza。  
  
即使Shezza往後都不要跟John發生性關係，都不要緊的。John心裏默禱着。只要Shezza再次出現，John可以答應他任何事，只要Shezza仍當他是朋友，他們仍然能見面。  
  
John至此才發現，他們除了在小屋見面，就只有John會帶Shezza回Magnussen的住處，但Shezza住在哪裏，卻從來沒有跟John提起過，也沒有帶他去過。  
  
現在John想去找Shezza也不知道該從何找起，因為皇宮實在太大了。  
  
他悶悶不樂了一星期，唯一可以打發時間的，就只有翻看那本畫簿。由性致勃勃地翻看，到閒極無聊地亂揭，他開始把注意力從兩具交纏的肉體移開，而注意起其他部份來。  
  
那些房間真的很富麗堂皇，就像皇宮一樣。  
  
會不會，真的在皇宮內發生的？那兩個男人，是高官爵士，甚至是皇室成員？  
  
對了，Shezza的工作就是服侍國王，只要找到皇上，說不定就可以找到Shezza。  
  
John又想起了過去Shezza告訴過他的宮廷秘密。他知道國王會出沒的地方，像御花園、御書房……對了，John可以到那裏去找Shezza！  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
John知道一些下人的特徵和秘密，用這些做籌碼，他終於探聽出來御書房的所在。  
  
每天下午茶時間，Shezza都會送點心到這裏。為此John從午飯後就潛伏在這裏，希望能碰見Shezza到來，再抓緊機會跟他說話。  
  
John就躲在一幅繡了花鳥叢林圖案的巨型屏風後，他可以透過屏風摺疊位置的縫隙，偷看到外邊的情形。  
  
等了約一個多小時後，一輪腳步聲混雜着爭吵聲，由遠而近——可見有兩人正邊爭論着邊走了進來，而其中一把聲音正是屬於Shezza的！  
  
John從縫隙偷望出去，頓時呆住。  
  
「國王陛下，這是你遲早都要面對的問題！」較年長、貴族打扮的那位陰森森地冷笑。他擁有一頭烏亮的黑髮，還有兩隻黑白分明的黑色大眼睛，明明面貌俊美，卻給人一種毛骨悚然的感覺。  
  
「不勞表兄操心。」Shezza，不，國王回答。這刻他身穿華衣美服，端莊高貴，一點都不是John所認識的Shezza了。「我成年後自會處理。」  
  
「你還有半年就滿十八歲了，陛下。」那人嘲諷着。「皇室人丁凋零，不早點為繼任人選作張羅，可違背了皇太后的祖訓。要知道Holmes家族向來有此缺憾，子孫不是染病早死，就是生育困難，唯恐皇室血脈交到你們兩兄弟手上，就是終結之時啊！」  
  
「到時繼任人選自會落到Moriarty家族手上，表兄成為第一繼承人，不就是你最高興之事嗎？」  
  
「哎，作為你的輔政大臣，恐怕我到時就大大失職了！」Moriarty咄咄逼人，把Sherlock迫到書桌邊，還用手輕拍他的臉頰。「因為看你就是早夭的相啊，就跟你已去世的哥哥一樣！」  
  
Sherlock別過了臉，撥開了Moriarty的手。  
  
但Moriarty再度迫近，硬要伸手抬起Sherlock的臉，迫他望着自己。「還不如想想及早跟Moriarty家族結兩家之好，我不會待薄你的。」說罷，他竟想強吻Sherlock，Sherlock只得拼命推開他。  
  
「喂，你幹什麼，膽敢以下犯上！」John按捺不住衝了出來，馬上拉開Moriarty，擋在Sherlock身前。  
  
「你是誰？鬼鬼祟祟的躲在這裏？」Moriarty勃然大怒。  
  
「我是皇室侍衛！」John說，又瞥了瞥Sherlock，再補充：「國王的近身侍衛！」  
  
Moriarty瞇着眼狐疑地望向Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock即時附和道：「對，他是我的近身侍衛，就是負責保護我的！」  
  
「哼！」  
  
「表兄，我今天累了，不送了！」  
  
Moriarty兇巴巴地盯了兩人一眼，就頭也不回地離開了。  
  
Sherlock和John同時舒了口氣。  
  
Sherlock狐疑地盯着John，John即時低頭下跪請安。「皇上萬安！請恕小人有眼不識泰山！」  
  
Sherlock嘆了口氣。  
  
John見Sherlock沒有答話，又驚恐萬分的補充：「小人之前多多得罪，還請皇上海量包涵！」  
  
「這裏又沒有別人。」Sherlock說。「你還是當我是Shezza吧。」  
  
John偷望他。「真的可以？」  
  
Sherlock伸手拉他起來。「以後沒人的時候，我們還是照舊時習慣吧。有人的時候，才叫我皇上。」  
  
「Shezza。」John喜出望外，然後一拍自己後腦。「早該想到，當今皇上叫William Sherlock Scott Holmes，小名叫Sherlock。」  
  
「Hamish，你也可以私底下叫我Sherlock。就這樣說定了。」  
  
「一個星期不見你，我還以為你不理我了呢。」  
  
「這星期我公務繁忙，加上我表兄進宮來住了。」  
  
「他就是那個臭名遠播的Jim Moriarty？」John問。「現在最權傾朝野的大臣？」  
  
「就是他。」Sherlock說。「現在朝中大部份都是他的人，皇室實權都在他手上，因此他就更想將我永遠變成他的傀儡，因為我十八歲以後就有可能爭取到更多的實權和自主權。」  
  
「他好像還對你心懷不軌？」John氣得牙癢癢的。  
  
「他從小就喜歡我，想將我據為己有。」Sherlock淡淡然地說。  
  
「那怎麼行？」John激動握拳。「你一個人出入太危險了，你真的需要一個近身侍衛。」  
  
「好，建議接納。」Sherlock說。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「我現在任命你為我的御前侍衛，由這一刻開始。」  
  
「真的？」John頓時傻了眼。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
當John回到Magnussen處時，Magnussen大人早就替他收拾好行裝了。  
  
「Magnussen大人？」John不明白。  
  
Magnussen笑呵呵地。「Hamish，國王提升你作御前侍衛，讓你搬到宮中去住嘛！我早替你收拾好了。」  
  
「為什麼你會知道？」  
  
「你跟皇上睡了，只有兩個結局——一是死罪；一是他讓你進宮去服侍他。」  
  
「你……你你……」John傻了。「你早知道他是皇上？」  
  
「御花園那所小屋子，是國王的靜思房，宮裏的老僕人都知道他喜歡獨處靜思這個習慣，都懂得有所迴避不會去打擾他。」Magnussen說。  
  
「你你你……」John嚇傻了。「你明知道他是皇上，還教我去跟他打架、哄他上床……」  
  
「事 實上你逗得國王很高興，看他如今多寵幸你？」Magnussen笑逐顏開。「只要你記得我這個盲眼老人，閒時送些好處和珠寶財貨過來孝敬我，我不會把你從 我這兒學來的下流手段告訴別人的。當然也不會告訴皇上，真正的Hamish早就死在你的刀下，你是個冒充貨，姓名和身份都是專門用來欺騙皇上的！」  
  
「你……！」  
  
「別說我跟你主僕一場，不告誡你。」Magnussen說。「一國之君就是一國之君，欺君犯上可是死罪！」  
  
John額角冒出了冷汗。  
  
「別以為你們睡過了，他會對你來真的。」Magnussen說。「伴君如伴虎，他對任何人都有生殺大權，誰稍一不慎開罪了他，都是死罪。枕邊人，就是一個最凶險的位置。」  
  
John拿起了眼前的細軟，心情卻由興高采烈轉變為誠惶誠恐了。  
  
「別忘了拿那本畫冊。」Magnussen提醒道。「那可是我前半生的得意傑作呢。」  
  
John怔住。「那本畫冊是你畫的？」  
  
「我盲眼之前，除了是御前侍衛，還是皇上的御用畫師。」Magnussen笑了笑。「畫中人正是當今皇上的兄長和他的秘密情人。」  
  
「你說，畫中人是上一任國王？」  
  
「對，當時最寵愛我的主子。」Magnussen回憶道。「國王對我甚至信任到，可以讓我繪畫這些情境，你可以想像我和他的親密程度。」  
  
John真的覺得難以置信。  
  
「然而我的雙眼也是他弄盲的。」Magnussen說。「就因為我看見過這些情境。」  
  
「嗄？」  
  
「伴君如伴虎，是我的經驗之談。」  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
John第一次來到Shezza的住處，卻沒想過會是以御前侍衛的身份，更沒想過Shezza已經由他的老朋友，變成了他的服侍對象——當今的國王William Sherlock Scott Holmes。  
  
John認得這地方，就是畫冊入面，上一任國王Mycroft Holmes與情人幽會的房間。原來這裏就是國王的寢室。  
  
那些色情的影象這刻不請自來，加上一星期以來John對Sherlock的思念以及遐想，那感覺古怪極了，明明置身一間氣派非凡的皇家寢室，卻像走進了一個最色情的場所。  
  
但Magnussen的說話照樣在他心裏迴盪——伴君如伴虎，他隨時可能有殺身之禍！更重要的是，他是一個真真正正犯了欺君犯上重罪的人，他的名字和身份都是偽造的，他還侵犯了國王！  
  
「Hamish。」Sherlock的聲音在召喚他。  
  
John四周看了看，寬敞的寢室裏並不見他的蹤影，只有寢室盡頭那張帝皇級的四腳大床，被垂下來的絲絨布簾遮蓋住，讓人無法看到裏面的情況。  
  
John戰戰兢兢地向着它走去。該來的還是會來。  
  
明明情境跟上一次那麼相像，明明他們只是分別了一星期。  
  
垂着布幔的大床，一場兩個人的約定。  
  
但John的心情真的大大不同了。  
  
每一步都是那麼的沉重。  
  
對着嬌嫩的Shezza，那個他認識了三年、十分熟稔的老朋友，他只想解開他的衣服，滿腦子急色的思想。  
  
但現在等着他的是當今皇上，他其實一點都不認識也不熟稔的Holmes家族的幼子，那個叫William Sherlock Scott Holmes的陌生人。  
  
John緊張地深呼吸一下，微微顫抖着的手，拉開了那道帷幔……  
  
「你在害怕。」  
  
John猛然張開不知何時閉上了的眼睛，只見床上空無一人。一扭頭，Sherlock卻不知何時站在了他身後。  
  
「你在害怕我。」Sherlock的臉上毫無表情，就像他們初見面時那樣，讓John猜不出半點他的所思所想。  
  
「我沒有。」John心裏捏了一把冷汗，只是故作鎮靜，強迫自己直視着Sherlock，就像過去一樣——Sherlock沒有像他想像的那樣裸着身體在被窩中等他，也沒有換上性感的睡袍，就只是Sherlock一貫的模樣，穿着輕便的室內洋裝。  
  
Sherlock突然露出了一個輕蔑的歪笑。「你失望了？你以為等着你的會是什麼？專門服侍皇上的男寵生涯？沒完沒了的淫蕩後宮生活？」  
  
John臉紅了，直紅透了脖子。  
  
「嘿哈！Hamish，你的工作只是御前侍衛，而你的床在外面。」Sherlock指着設在國王寢室旁邊的小小的一個下人休息間。  
  
「對不起！」John紅着臉，低着頭就想急步走向自己的睡處。  
  
「等一等。」Sherlock拉住他。「那些……那一切……」  
  
John抬頭發現，Sherlock正有點羞怩地支支吾吾。  
  
「我希望你不用在意。」Sherlock找到了詞語，重新望向John。「那只是些實驗，一些研究……」  
  
「……是練習。」  
  
「對，只是練習。」  
  
「是，陛下。」  
  
Sherlock瞪着他。  
  
「Sherlock。」John改口。  
  
「我希望那不會改變我們的關係，我們仍然是朋友。」  
  
「當然了。」  
  
那天晚上，他們分別睡在各自的床上，什麼都沒有發生。  
  
John躲在被窩裏，大被蓋過頭，甚至用枕頭燜住了自己的口鼻，以免發出聲響。他沒法忍住，手往褲頭裏摸索，那已經成了他過去一星期的習慣——他每天晚上都會想着Shezza，想着他在自己身下的樣子，然後自慰。  
  
他當然不知道，Sherlock躲在那重重帷幔之後，也在做着同樣的事情。  
  
為了他們的友誼，他們都決定守住自己的秘密——慾火焚身就留給自己解決好了，因為在強弱懸殊的身份下，幹這種事情就像玩火。他們的友情是珍貴的，能夠留下，就已是萬幸。


	4. 生死之交

「滾！統統給我出去！」

一大清早，John就被Sherlock的咆哮聲驚醒，他匆匆衝出去，以為Sherlock遇上了什麼麻煩，卻被眼前景象嚇傻了眼——Sherlock正衣衫不整、頭髮亂蓬蓬地坐在床邊，一臉誇張的厭惡，以及滿臉滿身的唇膏印。幾個裸女尖叫着從那張大床跑出來，在房間中亂竄，有的甚至撞上了John，John感覺得到那隻顫動中的乳房的形狀。在John驚駭的注目中，那幾個女的終於好不容易在地上找回自己的衣衫，然後拾起來蓋着身子匆匆離去。

John瞪着Sherlock。

然後Sherlock瞪着John的下體——十分明顯地勃起來了。

「咳！這……這……」John掩着自己的下體，一臉尷尬。

「看來你對我表兄的禮物很感興趣。」Sherlock嘲諷道。「而且你不用擔心了，你正常得很，不但對男的，對女的也能正常勃起，恭喜了！」

「Sherlock，我……我……」John不知道怎樣解釋，但他的確被那些裸女吸引了。

「有了！」Sherlock突然靈機一動。「你的練習，有了大顯神威的好機會！」

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「這怎麼行？」John對Sherlock提出來的大計，極度惶恐不安。

「我說行就行！」Sherlock推了推他。

「我可以幫你想辦法對付Jim Moriarty，但這樣的計劃真的太……太那個了！」John想退縮。

「誰才是國王？」

John噤聲了。

「這是命令。」

Sherlock拉開了那道門，把害怕得閉了眼的John推了進去，然後再關上。

John張開眼，望向這個真真正正的後宮——現任國王的妃嬪所居住的宮殿。

這全是Jim Moriarty逼宮的詭計。早在Sherlock十四歲開始，Moriarty家族就以皇室長輩之姿，替他辦了一場又一場的選妃大會。這是因為，自上任國王Mycroft Holmes死後，Holmes家族就只遺下Sherlock一個子嗣，而且Holmes家族向來血脈凋零，好像Mycroft Holmes就在大婚後沒有留下過一男半女。

Moriarty家族早就權傾朝野，要控制尚為孩童的Sherlock實在易如反掌，是以全國都知道這個兒皇帝其實只是虛有其名，Jim Moriarty才是這個國家的真正皇者。Moriarty家族每年都藉口替國君挑選妃嬪以助他繼後香燈，實質安插進來的妃子都是他們家族的內應，而Sherlock也只能任由擺佈，至今後宮已養住了七個老婆。

而且Jim Moriarty一直垂涎Sherlock的美色。他跟Holmes兄弟一起長大的，他心知肚明Holmes家族人丁凋零的真正原因，在於他們的同性戀基因，在於Sherlock跟他的哥哥一樣，都不喜歡女色。因此他為Sherlock搞的選妃大會越盛大，替他娶的老婆越多，就更能在全國人民面前突顯Holmes家族無法留後的缺憾，讓Holmes家族的聲望更加低落。他以此逼迫Sherlock就範，只要Sherlock成了他的人，Moriarty自會停止這種迫婚遊戲，Sherlock也就能在Moriarty的全權操控下安安份份的當他的傀儡皇帝。

他想不到的是，Sherlock這小毛孩比他想像的還要聰明，總能在Moriarty想像不到的地方反將他一軍，跟他持久角力。好像迎娶皇后製造子嗣跟歸順於Moriarty家族之下這兩大壓力，就總被Sherlock借未成年當藉口，推諉到一邊去。

然而Sherlock快到十八歲了，那時候全國將為他舉行成人禮，全國都期待他能同時宣佈策封皇后和皇后有喜的喜訊。

假如Sherlock無法做到，他就無法成為真正的國君。只要一天他還是一副吊兒郎當的模樣，沒有一個像樣的皇后，沒有為皇室傳宗接代，那麼Jim Moriarty就能繼續以輔政大臣的身份幫助Sherlock直到他成為一個成熟的國王，於是Jim Moriarty就有藉口繼續把持朝政，不放Sherlock在眼內。

而現在，Sherlock有了一件秘密武器——一個性能力旺盛，而且看見裸女能夠勃起來的John！

Sherlock希望John能夠代替自己，去令到自己的任何一個妃嬪懷孕。這樣他就可以選擇懷有身孕的妃子當皇后，也能為Holmes家族製造子嗣，從而成為真正的一國之君，從Moriarty家族手上搶回本屬於自己的權力。

John如今來到那張長長的大床前，看着誘人的輕紗在床前飛舞，而床上就橫陳着七位嬌豔欲滴的美女。

當然，無論是Sherlock還是John，都明白這做法於禮不合、於法不容，他們都不能讓任何人知道這個計劃，包括床上的七個美女。

這是為何早在一小時前，Sherlock就帶着加了迷藥的葡萄酒，先進來灌醉了自己的妃嬪。他還十分保險地為每人戴上了一個眼罩，即使藥力不夠，她們迷糊間也無法看得見來者何人。

John看着眼前的美境，比他所有想像力加起來的總和所想得出的，都還要誘人一百倍。假如他的童年夢想是能在自家妓院任吃任喝任嫖一整晚，那麼現在美夢成真超額了一百倍——因為他將要睡的，不單不是妓女，還是七個貌美如花的妙齡處女，還是現任國王的後宮妃子！

他早就勃起來了，因為眼前佳麗都只穿着輕紗，美麗的胴體若隱若現，比全裸還更誘惑。

然而他還是沒有動，他內心深處有一種深深的不安、一種很沉重的罪惡感在纏擾着他，令他還不敢動手。

這些都是我最好的朋友的老婆。

是因為這樣嗎？因為她們都是Sherlock的老婆，所以John猶豫了？

為了鼓勵自己，他終於邁步上前，爬上了那張能容納十個人的大床。他爬到了床沿那個女孩的身上，開始解她的腰帶，認為那樣可以壯壯膽，讓他開始沉淪在色慾裏……

然而當他的手開始替她寬衣解帶時，那觸感，讓他想起了他替Sherlock脫掉衣服的情境。他的心突然抽痛起來，莫名其妙地，他覺得自己背叛了Sherlock——不是因為他要睡他的老婆，只是因為他要睡別的人。

於是他停了手。

不行，這可是皇命啊！皇命不能違。

John沒有脫掉那些女孩的衣服，他不想再重新體會那種心痛。

他只是掀開她們的裙子，摸上她們的大腿，閉上眼，假裝那是Sherlock，然後開始了他的工作……

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Sherlock在鎖孔裏窺看着。

他的心很痛，很痛。

他的Hamish，如他自己所說的，喜歡女人，喜歡性愛。

他不像Sherlock，他跟男生做愛，只是為了練習，讓他在跟女人做愛時可以大顯神威——他明明一早就這樣告訴了Sherlock，早在他們做愛、接吻之前。

他沒有騙Sherlock，由始至終都沒有。

只是Sherlock仍然要把自己交給這樣的Hamish，他活該。

他不會用權力去把Hamish搶回來，雖然他知道他可以。

Hamish是自由的，假如他喜歡女人，他可以跟她們睡。

Sherlock對Hamish的愛意，只有他自己知道，不需要讓其他人知道了。

只要Sherlock的皇后，可以懷上Hamish的孩子，那就足夠了。

Sherlock可以擁有Hamish的孩子，他可以透過這樣的方法擁有Hamish的一部份，而且把Holmes家族的一切傳給他，甚至將他的國家送給他。

全國國民都可以見證這份愛情。

這就足夠了。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Jim Moriarty完全沒想過，Sherlock會有能力令任何一位妃子受孕——而現在不止是一位，皇室更向廣大國民宣佈，有三位妃子將替Holmes皇室誕下新成員，全國因而欣喜若狂。

皇后和王子、公主的策封，將於三位未來皇室成員出生後才會公佈。然而下個月國王十八歲生辰舉行的成人禮，仍可見將是個普天同慶的全國盛事——他們的國王終於長大成人，擁有成年人的資格了！

為了獎賞Hamish的功勞，Sherlock把他躍升為國家首席侍衛長，取代了Charles Augustus Magnussen的位置。而Magnussen雖被肋令提早退休，卻因對Hamish教導有方而獲賜予一宅別墅和許多金銀財寶。當然，這一切都須另立名目來進行，沒有人知道，令三位王妃懷孕的不是國王而是另有其人。

不，是除了Sherlock和John知道。

「你會不會想去看看她們？」在三人確定成孕之後，Sherlock忍不住問John。

John只是搖搖頭。

「那是你的孩子。」

「不，是陛下你的。」

「對不起，Hamish，我……」Sherlock覺得這件事好像有點不對勁，他覺得自己虧欠了Hamish一些很重要的東西。

而John其實也不知道該作何感想。令王妃成孕，明明就是國王交給他的差事，他也幸不辱命地達成了，還幸運地只跟七位王妃同床了一次就有此佳績。他覺得他和Sherlock都應該大肆慶祝一番，為他們將會戰勝Moriarty家族而高興。

但他們都感覺到一種苦澀，一種內心空洞洞的感覺。

「你喜歡她們嗎？」Sherlock又忍不住問。「會不會想再跟她們做愛？」

John只是看着Sherlock。

「我知道你喜歡女人。」Sherlock補充。「可惜她們名義上是我的妃子，我無法賞賜她們給你。要是你喜歡，我可以挑一批美女給你，你可以任意選擇，或者可以全數要去……」

John突然不顧一切地抱住了Sherlock。「我想要你。」

Sherlock怔住了，心跳突然飛快。「可是……」他以為自己搞錯了。「你跟她們明明很好呀，你喜歡女人，你……」

「我是喜歡女人，我也可以跟她們在床上大戰許多個回合。」John說。「但那是我的肉體，我的心卻只想着你一個，即使跟她們歡好之時，我也仍然在想着你，想着如果跟我在一起的是你，那該會多麼好……」

「Hamish……」

John把Sherlock帶到床上，這一刻他眼前的只是Shezza，什麼皇上陛下的身份都給他丟到九霄雲外去了。

「我那麼的想念你……」John低頭，看着被他壓在身下的Sherlock。

「我也是……」Sherlock撫着John的臉，許久以來，第一次敢以愛人的目光看着他，而不再裝作自己是一國之君和Hamish的主人。

John低下頭吻他，跟他們過去的吻都不一樣，那是一個非常情動的深吻，釋放了他們抑壓良久的感情和思念，而不再單純是少年人的情慾探索。

他們的心跳都異常地激動，為了剛剛確定他們的情感是雙向的，對方對接下來的事情，都是應許的、心甘情願的。

John伸手解Sherlock的腰帶。終於再一次地，他獲准探索這一片禁地……

「Sherlock，你作弊了！」Jim Moriarty突然粗暴推開了Sherlock寢室的大門，不請自來，彷彿守衛都被憑空消失了。「請槍是不算數的！」

床上衣衫不整的Sherlock和John馬上分開，但無疑已為入侵者提供了足夠的證據。

「作弊是不對的，Holmes家族難道連這樣的家教也欠奉？嘖嘖嘖！」Moriarty不屑地望着他無助地蜷縮在床上的表弟。

「這裏是皇上的寢室，請你出去！」John擋在大床前，阻止Moriarty進一步的僭越。

「Sherlock是我的玩具，不到你這個冒牌貨來褻瀆！」Moriarty大喝一聲。

John怔住。

「表弟，你平常的觀察力和推理能力都到哪裏去了？怎麼會讓這樣一個垃圾來褻玩你？」Moriarty問。「Hamish Hopper是不存在的，你知道吧？那個可憐鬼早就死了，就是被這個冒牌貨殺死的。」他指着John。

Sherlock愕然地看着John。John只是低下頭，避開他的視線。「Hamish？」Sherlock叫喚他，但John卻沒有答話。

「告訴他你不叫Hamish！」Moriarty斥喝John。「John Watson。」

John偷瞥Sherlock的反應，只見他臉色剎白地看着自己。

「告訴他你是跟一個叫Mike Stamford的反賊進宮的，進來的目的是行刺皇室人員。期間你殺死了皇室侍衛Hamish Hopper，然後假扮成Hamish Hopper潛伏在皇宮內。」Moriarty說。「你更賄賂在宮內最消息靈通的Charles Augustus Magnussen，讓他教授你正宗武術來討國王的歡心，後來更離譜至讓他教你男男床術來色誘國王……當然，他早就告訴你，國王有在御花園小屋子裏獨自靜思的習慣，你早知道Shezza其實即是國王Sherlock Holmes。」

「不，我不知道！」John驚恐地看着Sherlock。「我沒有做這些事，都是Magnussen大人主動教我的！」

「Magnussen還要你把每天跟國王交往的細節都要向他報告。」Moriarty說。「假如你們不是有共識，心知肚明每天跟你見面的是皇上，你為什麼要這麼做？難道你不會奇怪Magnussen的用意嗎？你不會，因為你早知道他是皇上，把情報分享給Magnussen，只為得到他的助力，幫你接近國王，實行你的計劃！」

「我沒有什麼計劃，也不知道Shezza即是皇上！」John不知所措。「Shezza你別聽他說的！」

「你敢說我剛才所說的全都是捏造的？你真的叫Hamish？」Moriarty歪笑着。

「我是殺了Hamish，我是叫John Watson，可是我沒有騙皇上……」John看着Sherlock，但Sherlock已經不再看他。「Shezza……」

「來人！」Moriarty呼叫一聲，兩名侍衛將被綁着的Mike Stamford押進來。「這個就是反賊Mike Stamford。」

「吥！什麼反賊？是你們統治階層太腐敗，我們才會起來造反！」

「看！」Moriarty微笑。

「哦！John Watson你這小子沒有死，太好了！」Mike Stamford一見John便驚喜大叫。「不然你媽媽向我要兒子，我真不知到哪兒去賠償一個兒子給她！」

John掩着臉，知道一切都沒法說清楚了，Moriarty高明地將事實混着謊言說出來，Sherlock一定已經深信不疑。

「你們兩個正好到監牢去聚聚舊。」Moriarty示意侍衛把John也綁住，並把兩人一同帶出去。「而我也要跟我親愛的表弟好好聚一聚了……」他不懷好意地笑望着Sherlock，並向他身處的大床走去。

「你……要幹什麼？」Sherlock虛弱地退後。

「你作弊了，我也不用對你客氣了吧？」Moriarty解開了襯衣的扣子。「我要給你一個好好的懲罰……」

John被兩名侍衛押着，即將失去自由，但他仍無法轉開眼球，當他看着Moriarty爬上了Sherlock的床，一邊向着他的Shezza爬過去一邊解開襯衣，血已經往他腦上衝，讓他無法再作任何思考。

寬敞的寢室中，剎那間誰都無法搞清楚發生了什麼事，Sherlock只是睜大眼睛，感到一股熱燙燙的汁液朝自己臉上噴來。Moriarty全心全意只想着他眼前的表弟，他朝思暮想都要佔有的青春肉體，毫不為意為何後頸會突然一涼，直到鮮血從自己脖子失控地湧出，噴灑到Sherlock臉上。到John反應過來，他知道自己又殺了一個人，用的是他藏在靴子裏以備不時之需的匕首。

兩名侍衛看見尊貴的主子遇刺，都呆住了。Mike Stamford趁機替自己鬆了綁，再把二人擊昏。

「John，快逃！」Mike Stamford叫喊着。「你殺了這個大貪官大奸臣，替民間做了大大的一件好事，你鄉下的娘都會以你為榮！」

John瞪着滿臉鮮血的Sherlock，仍未懂得反應。

「快逃，其他侍衛很快會進來！」Mike Stamford再叫喊。「不用理會那個兒皇帝，看他一臉無能相，可能已經嚇傻了！」他前來拉走John，打算跟他從窗口逃走。「這次我不會丟低你獨個兒在皇宮喇！你立了大功，我們組織一定會大大躍升你的！」Mike Stamford把John推向窗外，John不捨地回頭再看一眼Sherlock。

沒有表情的Sherlock——表示他正在偽裝中、他正在思考，他還沒有原諒John。

也許永遠都不會原諒John，因為John犯了彌天大罪。

想到這裏，再不捨，也只有隨Mike Stamford聳身躍下。

再見了，Shezza。

 


	5. 私人空間

Sherlock踏足了那個他從前很少踏足的地方——他的後宮。  
  
Sarah、Jeanette、Mary、Molly、Sally、Irene和Janine七位妃嬪見狀，紛紛起來向國王行禮。  
  
「免禮。」Sherlock只是冷冷地盯了她們一眼。他的視線落在那張大床上，那張Hamish……不，John跟他的妃嬪曾經顛鸞倒鳳的大床。  
  
「我想見見我的皇兒。」  
  
Mary於是將仍在襁褓中的小王子抱來——Mary已母憑子貴，成為了這個國家的皇后；而Irene和Janine則因分別為國王誕下小公主而被封作貴妃。  
  
這刻Sherlock手裏抱着他的小王子——樣貌酷似他的John，擁有一頭金黃色的頭髮；幸好Mary也是金髮的，小王子的血統才沒有受到質疑。而Irene和Janine的女兒剛好遺傳了媽媽的黑色頭髮，正配合Sherlock的髮色。  
  
「我的小王子。」Sherlock親了親John的兒子——他未來的皇位繼承人，名字是John Hamish Holmes。只有Sherlock明白這個名字的意義。  
  
　　　　＃　　　　＃　　　＃  
  
John終於隨Mike Stamford回到了家鄉，住回他那個妓院裏的小小房間。但想像中的舒適安樂完全沒有出現，他竟然惦記起宮中的日子——不是他以為會惦記的那些錦衣玉食，卻只是一直想念着那個人。  
  
因為立了大功，如今John已是革命黨的重要一員，且成為了黨命黨首領Sholto的副手。因為之前跟宮庭一連串的明爭暗鬥，早教眾黨員元氣大傷，所以如今他們都藏身在這間妓院裏，休養生息，靜待下一次的起事。  
  
John的媽媽看見兒子變得這麼有志氣，都樂壞了，也不管他跟革命中人或妓院裏的姑娘有些什麼風流帳了——革命黨中人今天不知明天事，而且黨中人全都是生死之交的好兄弟，有着近乎同性戀的關係並不出奇；而妓院中的姑娘大都仰慕革命英雄，平時招呼多了庸才、禿頭和胖子，想向年青英偉的黨員投懷送抱玩玩霧水情緣，也不難理解。  
  
因此John回家後其實一直不愁寂寞，或男或女的性玩伴他都有許多呢。  
  
更難能可貴的是，John跟首領Sholto一見如故，很快建立了一段亦師亦友的情誼。John是衷心的敬佩Sholto為國為民的氣節和領導大家一同起事的勇氣，在他眼中Sholto是那麼的權威和擁有皇者風範……就像Sherlock。  
  
而且Sholto也跟Sherlock一樣，對John情有獨鍾。  
  
John還記得事情是怎樣發生的——Sholto原本在教John武術，為了預備下一次的起事。他們砌磋着，漸漸變成埋身肉搏，這種親暱感令John心跳加速，因為他想起了Sherlock……當Sholto把他摔倒在地，John感覺得到疊在他身上的Sholto都跟他一樣硬了，就像他跟Sherlock之前一樣……  
  
他們的關係發展得很自然。因為John的心空出了一個叫做Sherlock的洞窟，急需他人填補，所以他輕易接受了Sholto。只是他跟Sholto的位置是他跟Sherlock的倒轉，當Sholto狂熱地脫着他的衣服，吻將上來時，John閉上了眼，想像當時Sherlock被他壓在身下的感受，也想像有一天讓Sherlock把自己壓在身下……  
  
　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
Sherlock非常憤怒。因為半年過去了，奉命去找的Hamish Hopper的部下，仍然一點頭緒也沒有——那天John隨Mike Stamford離去以後，Sherlock並沒有把他的革命黨身份公諸於世，反而對外聲稱他護駕有功，卻被革命黨人擄走了，因而命人盡速把他救回來。Sherlock更不動聲色地把混有劇毒的美酒賜與Magnussen，令宮裏得知John真實身份的唯一一人都死去，所有人都只知道皇上忠心謹謹的侍衛Hamish不見了。  
  
在整理John房間的物件時，Sherlock發現了那本畫冊，畫有他哥哥和情夫的做愛場景的那一本。加上在Magnussen家搜獲的線索，Sherlock懷疑他的哥哥其實未死，只是這件事事關重大，他不能被任何人知道，只能自己暗地裏調查。  
  
唯一可以信任的人是John。Sherlock仍然信任他，由他為自己殺了Moriarty的舉動看來，他對自己的確是忠心的。  
  
但John已經逃掉了。Sherlock急需這個唯一的助力，但卻遍尋不獲。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
John每次跟Sholto做完愛，都有一種莫名的失落。  
  
Sholto始終不是Sherlock。  
  
但他跟Sherlock已經沒可能再見了，他犯了欺君之罪，怎麼可能再在國王面前出現而不被判刑呢？如今能有個容身之所，有一幫志同道合的好兄弟，也不錯呀？不如就這樣算了吧。  
  
「你從前有一個同性的情人？」  
  
「嗄！」John嚇了一跳，他以為Sholto早睡着了。  
  
「你每次都閉上眼，在想像跟你一起的是另一個人。」  
  
John無語。  
  
「據我所知，你十三歲進宮，直到Mike把你救出來。」Sholto炯炯有神地看着他。  
  
John低下了頭，迴避了Sholto的目光。  
  
「你的情人是當今皇上？」  
  
「嗯……呀……」John只能支吾以對。「那時情勢危急，我只能靈活應變……」他面對Sherlock時會害怕欺君之罪，面對Sholto時當然也會害怕自己隱瞞了內情會遭到內部處分。  
  
「真的太好了！」想不到Sholto卻大喜過望。「之前我們也試過美人計卻不湊效，沒想到國王真的是好男色的！」  
  
John不明所以。  
  
「John，好時機！靜待半年時間，我們是時候主動出擊了。」Sholto說。「你是上佳的雙面間諜人選。」  
  
「我？」  
      
「回去告訴你的舊相好，你對他動了真情，一直念念不忘。」  
  
John一呆，因為Sholto說的其實是他心裏的真實感覺。  
  
「只有你可以在私人距離裏接近國王。」Sholto說。「進而幫助我們革他的命！」  
  
「革……他的命？」John惶恐不安。  
  
「你這麼可愛，國王一定會原諒你，讓你回到他身邊。」  
  
「真的？」John想到能回到Sherlock身邊，心裏頓時飄飄然；但又不明白Sholto想要他做什麼，害怕要做些傷害Sherlock的鉤當。「我到底要做什麼？」  
  
「總之你首先重奪國王的信任，之後的事，我會派人再通知你怎麼做。」  
  
John心裏忐忑，但一想到又可以親近Sherlock，而且有一整隊革命黨的兄弟在背後支持他去做這件事，他就覺得躍躍欲試。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
在某個深夜，Sholto跟幾個兄弟親自護送John進城，並將他安全送進皇宮。  
  
John在宮裏走過舊日熟悉的小徑，他還未拿定主意，是先到國王寢室向Sherlock請罪，還是先回到Magnussen的大宅再作盤算。不經不覺，他遊盪到了御花園深處，當日初遇Shezza的那所小房子就近在眼前。  
  
John情不自禁地走了進去。  
  
沒有燈火的小房子內，一切昏暗難辨，只能借助窗外月光，依稀看見當日的擺設和傢俱，全都如舊。  
  
「Shezza……」睹物思人，故地重遊讓John不禁紅了眼眶——這段日子他是真的非常非常想念Sherlock。  
  
「Hamish你這混蛋，這段日子到哪裏躲懶去了？」低沉的嗓子由長桌的背後傳來。  
  
「Shezza？」John訝異地睜大眼，眼淚忍不住流了下來。  
  
Sherlock氣鼓鼓地從桌後站起來，殺氣騰騰地走向John。John以為他要揮拳打自己，閉起了眼。但Sherlock只是吸吮掉他臉上的眼淚，然後把John拉進了一個帶着怒火和激情的深吻。  
  
他們旋即吻得難分難解，再難忍耐，在昏暗中互相扯掉了對方的衣物，在撫摸和推擠中失去了平衡，跌倒在衣物之上。  
  
Sherlock壓住了John，在他耳邊嘶啞地叫喊。「我要好好懲罰你！」  
  
John只是如溺水之人渴求氧氣，不斷尋找着Sherlock的嘴唇。「好的！求求你，要怎樣懲罰我都可以！」他感到Sherlock的硬挺已然頂擠在自己的洞口。  
  
「這樣也可以？」Sherlock嘗試進入了一點點。  
  
「可以，求求你！」John緊抱着Sherlock，大張着腿讓他方便行事。  
  
Sherlock讓自己慢慢進入，John忍着疼痛倒抽了一口氣。  
  
「還行嗎？」  
  
「繼續！」  
  
Sherlock定住了自己，吐了點唾液在手上進行潤滑，讓John適應了，才緩慢將自己的分身完全挺進去。  
  
滿足的腫脹感，填滿了John心裏的那個缺口。  
  
「Hamish？」Sherlock卻害怕自己在衝動中誤傷了他，不敢稍動。  
  
「謝謝你。」John抱住Sherlock，聞着他的氣味，懷念着他肌膚的觸感。「動吧，我很好。」  
  
「真的？」  
  
「真的。」  
  
於是Sherlock動了起來。  
  
那種感覺跟被進入非常不同。被進入的時候，感覺暴露和忐忑，但因為想要接受，就會將自己倘開；進入別人的時候，卻是一種進擊的狀態，只想拼命付出，讓接受的人感受到你的存在。  
  
他們連接在一起，互相迎合着、撞擊着，同時貪婪地注視着對方因為自己而緋紅和汗濕的臉。  
  
「我好想你。」John看着Sherlock說。  
  
「我也是。」  
  
然後他們又吻到了一塊，饑渴地撫摸着對方。  
  
在月色下，他們渾然忘我地交合着，忘掉了大家的身份，忘掉了背負着的責任，不管將來的命運如何，只貪享眼前的歡愉。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
皇宮裏上下歡騰，因為國王最寵愛的侍衛回來了。  
  
Sherlock對外宣稱，忠心又有智謀的Hamish，憑着自己的本領在敵陣中逃脫，還為皇室探聽到許多敵方的內情，功勳卓絕。  
  
John心裏很忐忑。因為自他回來以後，Sherlock不單一點沒降罪於他，連審問都沒半句。  
  
John也完全沒有主動吐露半句他在革命黨中的經歷。他原本準備了一套說辭，是革命黨的人跟他一起編造出來的一個劇本，準備在國王審問他時和盤托出。然而Sherlock不問，John不忍主動再去騙他。真相不能說，謊言不想說，因此他什麼都沒有說。  
  
他們在外人面前，仍然奉行國王和侍衛的身份禮節。  
  
但在私底下，他們儼如一對熱戀的情侶，同食同寢，共享一床，簡直達至形影不離的地步。  
  
John對這樣的待遇簡直受寵若驚，但他實在太掛念Sherlock，也不願有片刻的分離，因此完全沒有提出異議，只是甘之如飴。他深知自己仍然背負着欺君之罪，直到現在也仍然有許多東西在瞞騙國王。也許Sherlock只是此刻意亂情迷，才任由John如此放肆。也許下一刻，就是國王翻臉無情，判John死罪的時刻。但John不在乎，只要能跟Sherlock多待一刻，他就什麼都不管。  
  
這種快活得仿若童話的生活，只渡過了半個月。  
  
然後，John接到了來自Sholto的訊息。


	6. 最近的距離

晚上，是John最期待的時刻，因為Sherlock將卸下國王的身份，回到二人的寢室，做回他的Shezza。  
  
「Shezza……」此刻在床上，他們已然衣衫盡褪，隱身在四幅厚重的帷幔內，那個只屬於他們二人的小天地。情人的氣味，肌膚滑過的觸感……John摟抱住Sherlock，讓他壓倒在自己身上，急迫地想要他佔有自己。  
  
「John。」  
  
John呆了呆，因為Shezza還從來沒有這樣稱呼過他。  
  
Sherlock輕輕別過身，背對住John。「今天晚上，你來。」他微微抬起自己的臀部示意。  
  
「我？」John吞嚥了一下。他對此渴望已久，但Sherlock貴為九五之尊，他知道以後就不敢再這麼做了。  
  
「來吧。」Sherlock伏在床上，翹起了他的屁股。  
  
John忍不住摸了上去，愛不釋手地揉捏着，然後他掰開了Sherlock的臀瓣，將指尖探了進去——天！還濕濕的鬆軟着，Sherlock已經把自己準備好了。  
  
美味的Sherlock就伏倒在眼前，John無法再忍耐片刻，就將自己埋了進去。  
  
「呀～」身下人銷魂的呻吟聲，刺激得John理智盡失，只是將自己深埋進去，埋首耕耘，卻完全沒在意身下人的狀態。  
  
他完全留意不到，Sherlock的鼻頭紅紅的，眼眶濕潤，只是拼命咬着唇，不哼一聲地讓John予取予求。  
  
「Shezza……」John壓將下去，整個兒緊緊的摟抱着身下人，讓自己聞着他頸項髮鬢的氣味。  
  
「叫我Sherlock。」  
  
「Sherlock……」John終於感覺到不對勁，Sherlock今晚毫不熱情，反應冷淡。「Sherlock？」他湊到他耳邊，啃咬着。「怎麼了？在為國事煩惱？」  
  
「嗯……」  
  
「我想看着你。」John將他翻過身來，才發現Sherlock的表情真的十分不正常。「怎麼了？」Sherlock此刻雙眼通紅，John親了親他的臉龐，撫着他的手臂。「告訴我。」  
  
「繼續吧……」Sherlock別過臉，張腿夾住John着他繼續下去。  
  
「不可以。」John把他按下去。「什麼事，告訴我。」  
  
「為什麼要告訴你？」Sherlock倔強地皺了皺鼻頭。「你失縱期間的事情，也一件都沒告訴過我。」  
  
「我……」John頓時語塞了。  
  
「這樣你以為我就無法知道？」Sherlock突然盯着他，不再逃避。「我是Sherlock Holmes。」  
  
John心虛地低下了頭。  
  
「我知道，那段期間你多了許多性玩伴，男的女的也有。從你如今對不同體位性技巧的熟練度可得知。」Sherlock也沒有看他。「我知道，在御花園小房子那次，並不時你第一次讓人進入，因為我知道第一次被進入是怎麼樣的，而你的表現和身體的接受程度都不符合——你早已被別人進入過許多次，在離開了我之後。」  
  
John忍不住看向Sherlock，然後發現他那怨恨的眼神也正望着自己。  
  
「是同一個人，你們不止性玩伴的關係，還有感情。」Sherlock痛心地閉上了眼。「你崇拜他，仰慕他，甚至不惜讓他進入你的身體。」  
  
「我……」John張口結舌，想解釋但不懂得如何說才有說服力。  
  
「他就是革命黨的首領，James Sholto。」  
  
John迴避了Sherlock的逼視。  
  
「今早偷進宮裏來，向你捎口信的人。」Sherlock苦笑。「他還真體貼呢，知道你不識字，必須要親身來告訴你密令，真的十分疼愛你，還順道留下了這個。」他撫向John的後腰側，John才發現那裏原來留有一個吻痕。「今早早就爽過了，到了晚上還要應酬我，會不會太操勞你了？」  
  
「Sherlock……」John心裏着急，知道Sherlock誤會了什麼，但他也並非完全說錯。  
  
「真的太難為你了，一向習慣只把我當成女生那樣幹，但礙於我的身份，如今位置卻必須跟我對調。」Sherlock說。「我也不希望你有噁心的感覺，所以今晚才撥亂反正。也許你心甘情願肯讓他進入的，就只有James Sholto？也許如今要你進入我的身體，你也只是逢場作戲，因為你現在心裏只有你的James……」  
  
「不是那樣的！」John狂吼起來。「不是那樣的！我愛你，我想念你，我想要你！不管是進入你，還是被你進入，我只想要跟你做愛……」  
  
「John Watson，你現在還要騙誰？」Sherlock也火了。「我念在你為我殺了Jim Moriarty，才赦免你的欺君之罪，還以為你對我是忠心的。」他痛心地看着John。「我以為你有難言之隱，也沒逼問你真相。你臨走之前，那樣的吻我，看着我，我還以為……以為……」他哽咽了。「但一切都不是真的，你真的是革命黨的人，無論哪層意義上來說……」他凝視着John。「你回來是為了殺我。」  
  
John不斷搖着頭，不斷否認。「不是那樣的，不是那樣的……」  
  
「假如你要殺我，我希望在我們玉帛相見的時候動手，那是我唯一理智最薄弱的時刻……」Sherlock認命似地躺倒床上。  
  
「我不會殺你的，我怎麼捨得？」John的眼淚流了下來。  
  
「你現在不動手，到穿上衣服以後，理智會叫我一定要殺了你。」  
  
John只是不斷搖着頭，掉着眼淚。  
  
「我不是說笑的。」Sherlock突然坐起來，把John扳倒身下，然後目露兇光地扼着他的脖子。「你不殺我，我就殺你！」  
  
John閉上了眼，一臉甘心受死的表情。  
  
「John！」  
  
「我選擇回來你身邊的那刻，就有了死的覺悟。」他張開眼，無懼地看着Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock很生氣，手上加重了力度。  
  
「能夠死在你手上，很幸福。」John再次閉上了眼。他以為Sherlock會動手，但脖子上的力度一直沒有加重，反而感覺到那雙手有點抖，然後一些濕濕的感覺來到胸前。John張開眼，Sherlock在哭。  
  
「你真的很愛他……」Sherlock茫然無措。  
  
John皺起眉頭。  
  
「為了替他工作，你連死也不怕。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「因為怕死，你在知道了我的身份後，就不敢碰我。在我知道你的身份以後，你就不敢回來。」Sherlock說。「但為了替他完成任務，你卻回來了，即使明知道可能要死。這難道不是愛？」  
  
「我回來是因為你，不是他。」John說。「因為我太想你了，我一直都在想你，在離開了之後。我跟Sholto在一起，只是因為覺得他氣質像你，他的小動作像你，他讓我想起你，而不是因為我愛他。」  
  
「那麼你為什麼離開了這麼久？如果你真的想我。」  
  
「你說得對，我是真的怕死，因為我是個懦夫。」John喘囁着。「可是，Sholto說他支持我回來，他們整隊革命軍都會支持我……我……我就鬼使神差地答應了，因為真的想你想瘋了，也不知道他要我回來幹什麼，只是想到能回到你身邊，我就答應了。」  
  
「他今早告訴你了，他要你殺我。你不知道我在看着吧？我看見你答應了。」Sherlock木無表情。「打算什麼時候動手？」  
  
「我……我只是騙他，那不是真的！」John說。「我不會動手，真的！你不信，你就殺了我，但我絕對不會殺你！」  
  
Sherlock咬了咬牙，雙手加重了力度。  
  
John閉上了眼，等待被殺。扼住他的雙手真的很用力，會勒出瘀痕的力度，John感到自己脖子像被火燒般炙痛，然後漸漸開始發麻，頭腦開始缺氧，意識開始模糊，也許他就要死了。死在愛的人手上，他真的覺得已經無憾。  
  
「你真的因為我而回來，不是因為他？」力度突然放鬆了。  
  
John辛苦地點了點頭，張開眼，看見驚惶失措的Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock慌忙放開了手，John支撐着坐了起來，捏着自己的喉嚨乾咳着。  
  
「你真的愛我？比愛他多？」這刻Sherlock只是個失去安全感的小孩。  
  
「當然了。」John摟抱住Sherlock，給予他信心和安慰。「我愛你，我愛的只有你。我沒有愛過其他人。」Sherlock終於肯回抱自己，John以為危機已經解除了，Sherlock已經相信他。  
  
Sherlock緊緊地抱住John，拼了命似的。「可以，我可以相信你。」  
  
John大喜過望。  
  
「只要你回去，殺了James Sholto。」  
  
John愕然地離開了那個溫暖的懷抱，不敢置信地看着Sherlock。  
  
「可是……可是……」  
  
「捨不得？」  
  
「即使只是普通朋友，也不是隨便下得了手的，何況……」  
  
「何況是你的親密炮友？」  
  
「我真的不愛他，可是我很敬重他，他也待我很好。假如這樣我也可以下手殺他，就是個無情無義的人，也不藉得你信任。」  
  
「即是你情願自己代他死？」  
  
「不，我只是不願做一個忘恩負義的人。」John堅定地看着Sherlock。「他叫我殺了你，我不會殺；你叫我殺了他，我也不會殺。」  
  
「但你答應了他，卻不肯答應我。」  
  
「因為我已經不打算跟他再見面了，所以我選擇騙他。但我想跟你共渡餘生，所以我不會騙你。」  
  
「共渡餘生？」  
  
「我知道我以前騙過你，但都是情勢所逼的，為了生存而騙造的大話。我不會再騙你。你可以殺了我，為了跟你在一起，我已經置生死於度外，所以我不會再騙你。」  
  
「我真的可以相信你？」  
  
John用力點了點頭。  
  
Sherlock沉吟再三。「好的。那麼，我要告訴你一個秘密。」  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
跟Sherlock兩個人，在深夜的森林裏，手牽着手前行——本該是陰森可怕的體驗，他們身穿黑衣逃出皇宮，去參與一次吉凶未卜的冒險，但John感到心裏暖烘烘的，很私密很安然，能夠跟Sherlock這樣互相信任着，將自己的前途和性命都托付予對方，這種沒有距離的親暱，他希望在他們的餘生裏都可以如此這般。  
  
「你又在胡思亂想。」Sherlock耳語着。  
  
John捏了捏緊Sherlock的手。「我只是太高興，很快你將會完全屬於我。」他小聲回應。  
  
Sherlock皺起了眉頭。「……也許。」他沉吟着。「不一定……」  
  
他們看見了目的地。  
  
樹林深處，荒山之邊，聳立着一座隱閉的修道院，此刻只得閣樓尚餘昏暗的燈光透出。修道院旁是一個遺世獨立的墓園，歪七豎八的墓碑零零落落地豎立在那兒，埋葬着許許多多早被世人遺忘的不知名亡靈。哀怨的口琴聲若斷若續地自閣樓傳出，縈繞在修道院和墓地之間，彷佛有心人正在為長埋地下的某君獨奏出他的深情。  
  
「是他。」Sherlock望着閣樓的燈火。「我認得他的口琴聲。」  
  
John只得亦步亦趨地跟着Sherlock，奇怪的是Sherlock並沒有直接到閣樓去找那個吹口琴的人，卻是徘徊在墓碑間，在找尋什麼。  
  
「Sherlock……」John正待要發問，Sherlock卻停了下來。  
  
他看着眼前的墓碑。「找到了。」  
  
碑石上刻着「Myc & Greg　直到死亡將我們分開」。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
John在短短半天裏，內心經歷了高高低低的多重起伏。  
  
首先是Sherlock告訴他那個天大的秘密——他懷疑他的哥哥、前任國王Mycroft Holmes根本未死，而且根據Magnussen大宅裏及他遺下那本畫冊留下的蛛絲馬跡，Sherlock已推斷出他哥哥現今身在何處。  
  
Sherlock對John說，他已經解決了皇位繼承人的問題，如果可以把他哥哥接回來當國王，他就可以離開皇宮，跟John隨便到哪兒去，度過他們的餘生。  
  
Sherlock說他根本不想當國王，從來都不想。而且他哥哥絕對會是一個比他稱職的國王。  
  
然而John聽到的只是Sherlock想要跟他在一起，永永遠遠，只有他們兩個人。然後那抹微笑就一直掛在他臉上，一直抹不走。  
  
下了馬車以後，他跟隨Sherlock一直走一直走，在森林深處找到那所修道院，Sherlock說他哥哥很大可能就在那裏面隱居。  
  
John以為一切會很順利。  
  
直到他們看見那塊墓碑：Myc & Greg，就是Mycroft Holmes和Greg Lestrade，在那本畫冊裏過着神仙生活的兩個人，前任國王和他的秘密情人。  
  
他們已經死了？Sherlock必須得回去繼續當他的國王？John感到心口一陣脹痛。  
  
「跟我來。」Sherlock沒有稍作停留，就帶着John，走進了那所修道院，走過無人的走廊，沿着螺旋狀的樓梯，一直往閣樓走去。  
  
閣樓比外面看上去的樣子更古老、更陳舊，長長的斜頂天花令它看上去孤苦伶仃的，像遭世界遺棄，窄小而齷齪。在末端，有一扇厚重的木門，門逢底下透出燈光。淒苦的口琴聲就是從裏面傳出來的。  
  
Sherlock躡足上前，停在了門前。門裏的口琴聲同一時間戛然而止。  
  
John悄悄握緊了拳頭，緊隨在Sherlock身邊，以防門內稍有異動就上前保護Sherlock。  
  
「Mycroft，是我。」Sherlock向門內張聲。  
  
靜默。  
  
「Mycroft Holmes已死，你回去吧。」門內一把沙啞滄桑的男聲說。  
  
Sherlock想要旋開門把手，但門被鎖上了，無法打開。  
  
「我知道你沒有死。只是你的情人死了。」Sherlock想要撞開木門，仍是失敗。  
  
門內沒有回應。  
  
「哥哥，我也有了一個情人，而且我把他帶來了。」  
  
門內默然不語。  
  
「對於你們的悲劇，我感到很抱歉。但你已經自私了一次，將國事都交托予你尚未成年的弟弟，留下孤立無援的我跟你在宮中的仇敵獨力周旋。但我可以向你匯報，我獲得了輝煌的戰果。Jim Moriarty已經死了，殺死他的是我勇敢的侍衛、亦即是我身邊的John。Charles Augustus Magnussen也已經死了，是我下的手，因為他掌握着我們的把柄，正如他當初掌握着你們的一樣，不殺他將後患無窮。甚至連Holmes家族的子嗣繼承問題，我都替你解決了，我有三位妃嬪分別替Holmes家誕下了兩女一男，除了我們三人，沒人知悉他們的生父是John。」Sherlock頓了頓。「哥哥，你必然是位比我稱職的國王，國家需要你，我需要你。假如你繼續將你原來的責任丟給我，我和John就會重演你們的悲劇——你肯定知道，在爭權奪利爾虞我詐的皇宮裏隱藏一段同性愛情，是多麼的凶險，多大機會落得悲慘下場……」  
  
門裏仍然沒有動靜。  
  
「什麼狗屁垃圾狗皇帝？呸！」John終於按捺不住插口。「將爛攤子丟給年幼弟弟自己跟情人一走了之？自己就風流快活去了，留你弟弟獨個兒在宮中受苦！那個狗娘養的Moriarty還對未成年的Sherlock虎視眈眈呢！那時候你可是個成年人！」John拉着Sherlock的手就要帶他走。「Sherlock，我們走吧！國家是他的，理不理他自己決定，我們為什麼要替他扛呢？」  
  
門終於打開了，沉着臉的前國王現身門前，一身苦行僧的修道者打扮，惜日的皇者氣派早已消失於歲月之中。  
  
「進來。」  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
正如Sherlock推測，Mycroft Holmes和Greg Lestrade的愛情無法在爭權奪利爾虞我詐的皇宮裏生存下來。特別是Mycroft的近身侍衛Magnussen並不是個忠誠可靠的人，Magnussen輕易就被Moriarty收買了，然後Moriarty就以這段見不得光的愛情來敲詐Mycroft，令其變成Moriarty手下的傀儡皇帝。Lestrade發現了Mycroft的痛苦，為了免去Mycroft受人控制的把柄，他寧願服毒自殺。幸而Mycroft發現得早，才把Lestrade救回來，但Lestrade的身體因此虛弱不已，或許不久於人世。Mycroft既不想當沒用的傀儡皇帝，也不想浪費跟Lestrade度過的最後一點時光，於是上演了假死的劇情，Magnussen被弄瞎是過程的一部份也是對他出賣主子的報復。但精明的Magnussen早料到Mycroft假死的把戲，偷偷留下了線索供Sherlock搜查。  
  
Mycroft為了哀悼摯愛，成為了隱居修道院的修道者，並打算在死後跟深愛的人合葬於此地。  
  
但Mycroft親愛的弟弟，現在為了自己的愛情，親身前來懇求哥哥復位。  
  
已然煙滅的愛情，跟仍然健在的親情，Mycroft沉吟再三，選擇了後者。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
三個月後。  
  
皇位交替的事宜早已辦妥，人民對於前任國王死而復生都視為神蹟，將其奉若神明，Mycroft輕易就獲得萬民敬仰愛戴，能大展拳腳將他的治國才華好好發揮。  
  
Sherlock和John一同在皇宮裏消失了。沒有人知道他們二人的去向。  
  
除了某小島海邊的魚群，還有島上的花鳥獸類，牠們常常能看見二人的身影在島上各處出沒，形影不離。  
  
小島上搭建了一所小茅屋。此刻夜幕低垂，茅屋的小窗是全島唯一透出燭光的地方。  
  
大床被垂下的紗帳罩着，將全世界分隔在外面，只餘Sherlock和John兩人在裏面，全世界只餘下一張大床……  
  
「John……」Sherlock被吻着，從脖子到鎖骨到肚臍，他顫抖着撫着John的頭髮，感到自己的分身已被他火熱濕潤的口腔包裹着。  
  
「嗯……」John含着它上下滑動，發出哼哼的聲音，令Sherlock倍感興奮。「我愛死你了……」John撲將上來，一把將Sherlock壓倒身下，用自己的硬挺磨蹭着他的。  
  
「你又在順口溜了嗎？」Sherlock饒有深意地看着他。  
  
「不不不，我是真心的！」John回望他。「我愛你。」兩人目光熾熱，旋即投入到一個纏綿的熱吻當中，相互抱緊、磨蹭着對方。  
  
「哦……」Sherlock的呻吟聲，每次總會擊中John的神經，令他渾身發軟但又似被火燒般折騰。  
  
「Sherlock……」他一口咬下了Sherlock的肩膀，然後感到Sherlock的長腿繞將上來，將他夾住。  
  
John抬起了Sherlock的大腿，將自己滑進了那個已然開拓過、仍然濕潤鬆軟的小洞，Sherlock抱住了他，他們開始合拍地動了起來。  
  
這種感覺真美妙。  
  
「Sherlock……」John找到了他的嘴，又再吻將上去。他深深地進入了Sherlock，從口腔、從後穴，還有他的心。  
  
海浪聲從遠處傳來，一下一下地拍打着岸邊，卻比不上此刻滿房春色的小房子裏，那些教人心馳神蕩的喘息聲、呻吟聲、肉與肉的撞擊聲……  
  
他們的身份已經不是國王與侍衛，只是兩個遊歷天下的浪人，在海角天涯分享着彼此的體溫和心跳。


End file.
